Sacrifices
by Meirou
Summary: Kino Makoto is losing herself; lost in a world where she is forced to be strong. Her strength is dwindling and only a long lost friend, returning with a mysterious murder case on his hands can save her soul. What happens when this murder hits close to
1. A Past Come To Present

  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon. And I have decided to do something different for a change, a story that does NOT center around Usagi, but Makoto! For once, a Sailor Jupiter story! Notice how there are like none of them out there? Well here is mine! Enjoy!  
  
'...' Thinking  
"..." Dialogue  
  


**********************************************  


  
  


Sacrifices  


  
  
'It's still light outside...' Makoto drew away from her window and sighed, leaning back onto her bed. She hastily ripped out the hair tie supporting her long brown locks in their usual ponytail style, and winced as it yanked several strands of hair from her head. An irritated frown sadly graced her pretty face as she watched herself in the mirror on her bureau, smoothing out her long hair with her fingers.   
  
"Come on Mako-chan, why so glum?" she could hear Usagi's cheerful voice echoing softly in her mind. Makoto stared at herself in the mirror, taking in her own deep emerald eyes, pretty face, and long tresses with an unusual look of disgust.  
  
"Well, Usagi, there's no reason for me to be happy. That's why." Makoto's words hung in the air of her bedroom, where she sat completely alone. Another sigh escaped her lips, and Makoto stood, and she shook her head. Her short khaki skirt and blue tank top were wrinkled from lounging silently on the living room couch all afternoon. The brunette reached down with her hands, and bent down to pick up a few discarded papers, gently shuffling them and replacing them on her desk.   
  
"When did I end up so unhappy? I'm supposed to be the strong senshi, the one with a clear plan and a guiding light in my soul. When did that light burn out and disappear?" Makoto spoke aloud, and blinked as the bright afternoon sunset flashed in her eyes. "I can't even enjoy sunsets anymore."   
  
Makoto had lived alone for quite a while, maintaining a single bedroom apartment for years after meeting the Senshi, who became her closest, most treasured friends ever since. Throughout those four or five years together, the girls had grown up with one another, learning and experiencing the world outside of their Senshi duties. Since then, Makoto had gone from a spirited young woman, to a mature and confident young adult at the age of 17.  
  
Her apartment was sophisticated, but still clung to that homey feeling with its artsy, intricate decor. Her own bedroom was just the same, decorated with interesting fabrics, flavorful colors, and a few momentos from the past. All the while, none of it mattered to her, whether she was living in a home or walking the streets in search of shelter. It wasn't any different either way.  
  
"I know why I ended up like this...because being strong and full of dreams my whole life coincided. I wanted to be happy, but I had to be strong. I used to be able to balance everything...but school and all the rest of it mixed me up completely. My entire life was built on my independence and my stability. Now they've only withered away to nothing. Isn't there anything to make me happy anymore?!" Makoto said to herself as she stepped out onto her front porch. The sunset was blazing now, its vibrant colors casting a ruby glow over the earth. Mako folded her arms and leaned against the closed screen door of her small, but comfortable home.   
  
"Maybe I just need a vacation...that might take the stress and get rid of it completely. But then again how can I leave? I have my job down at the Crown Center by the arcade, plus I have school and everything else. Then again, school ends soon and this summer I could take time off. Hai, that would do me a lot of good!"   
  
"Would it? I've found vacation only gives you more time to think about things, and screw yourself over with again," a voice spoke up from out of no where. Makoto's eyes shot around searching for the source as her defensive side rose.  
  
"Who's there?" she called, turning around and scanning the yard as she stepped down from the front stoop and followed the walkway. A cool May breeze rustled her long hair that was allowed to rest on her shoulders freely. A random stone, however, stopped Makoto in her pursuit of the voice as she twisted around and was headed for the ground.  
  
Until a strong pair of hands reached out and caught her.   
  
Emerald eyes wide, she felt her body being stood up and dusted off. "There we are!"   
  
"W-Who are you?" Mako whispered, locking her emerald eyes with the voice's own amber. Her rescuer was quite tall with unruly midnight hair, and eyes so bright and warm its nearly melted the ice around her heart. The fact that they were an astonishing amber surprised her most.   
  
"I'm Kei, and I'm very sorry if I startled you," the man replied with a gentle smile. Makoto stood back, eyeing him warily and sighed.   
  
"Is there something I can help you with, Kei?" Mako spoke, looking past him and at the brilliant sunset. Right now, she didn't want anyone around-especially not an exceptionally dashing stranger to lift her off of her feet and then later conveniently break her heart.   
  
The man tilted his head and looked at her for a moment, seeing the pensive expression she wore. "I was about to ask the same of you," came his voice: confident but empathetic. Her eyes came to lock with his again, a light blush came to surface on her dainty cheeks. A brilliant smile illuminated his face as he watched the befuddled expression overcome her features. "Makoto-san, do you not remember me?"   
  
The brunette peered at him for a moment, tilting her head slightly to the left. 'Am I supposed to know him or something? Is he from school? Perhaps I met him in a store with the girls on one of our shopping trips...'  
  
Kei sighed a bit, but his smile failed to fade. He ran a strong hand through his wild, midnight-nearly navy-hair and stepped closer to the young woman. Khaki shorts hung on his hips and a dark polo shirt clothed his toned back and chest. "Perhaps, this may stir up some memory," his spoke into her ear.   
  
Alarmed at his advance, Makoto immediately pushed him away and forced him to the ground. "I don't know what kind of sick joke you are trying to play here, Kei whatever your name is-but I do not appreciate it!" Sheer bewilderment lit up Kei's eyes, and he began to laugh at the empowered young woman who stood over him, bearing a ready fist.   
  
"Mako-san!" Kei exclaimed, his body shaking with delighted laughter. "Makoto, listen! You used to be close friends with my sister, before you came to Tokyo!"   
  
"What?" The brunette stepped back, lowering her fists as his words registered. "Your sister? Who is your sister?" There was a pause as the cool breeze picked up again and rustled her long locks, whipping them into her eyes. Hastily she tucked them behind her ears, cursing herself for leaving her hairband in the house. Her pale blouse and khaki skirt swayed lightly under the breeze's force.   
  
"My sister's name is Mikomi Kouheino-  
  
"Kouheino Mikomi...oh my lord!" Makoto exclaimed, clapping a hand to her mouth as her face was graced with a sheer blush. "Kei-I apologize. I had no idea-  
  
"Don't worry, Mako-san. It's alright, but can you help me up?" Kei replied, still laughing as he remained on his back against the soft ground. Regaining her composure, the young woman held out her hand.   
  
"I'm so sorry, I feel like an idiot." Kei stood with her help, brushing himself off, but still smiling.   
  
"Trust me, I feel like a bigger idiot having not introduced myself properly," he spoke. When another pause set in, a dark cloud obscured Makoto's distraction from her unhappiness, and sent her spiraling back down into depression's bottomless pit. The sun had by now barely graced the horizon and sunk beneath the dark line completely. The sky was a dreary plymouth blue, and with each passing moment-it grew darker and darker.   
  
Makoto turned and faced her visitor quietly, "Would you like to come inside? It's getting late..." Kei nodded and followed her into the house.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kei studied her for a moment as she went into the kitchen to prepare coffee. Sitting down on the cornflower-blue couch, the man of about 20 rested his chin on his fist. 'Something has changed in her...Makoto, you are so different from what I remember. That sparkle in your eyes...it's gone isn't it?' He could hear the clatter of cups echoing from the intricate kitchen, full of utensils, cook books, and other various culinary items. Surveying the room and the various pictures hanging from the walls, the man breathed in the delicate scent of fresh flowers that garnished her coffee table (set in the center of two matching couches which faced one another). Above and behind the other couch was a large picture window; one that displayed the brilliant setting sun through its crystal clean panes.   
  
Within a few more minutes, the young woman returned to the lovely room and set down a tray bearing the coffee, and two delicate cups. "If I had known you were coming, I would have cleaned up the place," Makoto spoke, busy pouring the coffee.   
  
"Kino Makoto, this is the cleanest home I've ever been inside in my life. Even back home my house is a royal mess. Besides, you were always a neat freak-and your home is beautiful," Kei replied, taking his cup as she handed it to him. "As are you." The brunette looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"I...thank you," she answered, blushing ever so slightly. She took her seat on the couch beneath the picture window; the ruby sunlight spilling through set her lovely hair aflame with color and light.   
  
"When you left for Tokyo, Makoto, we all missed you very much. Miko-chan especially. How long has it been?" Kei inquired, his tone and manorisms quite friendly and caring.   
  
"Quite a few years I imagine," Mako answered, drinking the warm liquid slowly. "I recently turned 18...and you Kouheino Kei? If I'm correct, you just celebrated you're 20th birthday." A strange aura overcame the young woman and she smiled-as if their reuniting had stirred emotions and memories so long forgotten in her happy past.   
  
Kei nodded, a charming smile lit up his face. "Indeed I have." He at his sipped his coffee lightly, burning his lips at the intense warmth of the substance. He was hunched forward slightly, his elbows resting on his knees as he sat on the living room couch, the coffee table before him. Midnight hair fell into his glowing amber eyes, and quietly the two young adults sat. Steam floated from the delicate china cup, and holding it between both hands, Kei watched his hostess with deep fascination.   
  
'Could there be something he wants from me? The man keeps watching me so closely, and smiling so brilliantly. Ahh, it just leads me back to the past where I was happy. I don't know how to be that way anymore...' she thought darkly, her gaze turning to the photographs hanging on the walls.   
  
"Who are they?" Kei asked, quite interested in the picture of the five girls, all about Makoto's age. A distracted, but warm smile creased Mako's lips as she stood, taking the photo down from the wall. She sat down beside her handsome guest, pointing to each of the photo's subjects individually.  
  
"These girls are my very best friends. We've been inseparable since I first moved here...those years ago. The five of us have grown up together, living life, loving and trusting one another as friends should. I don't know what I'd do without them...they're my sisters," Makoto replied, glancing back and forth between the photo and her guest.   
  
"Miko-chan used to be like a sister to you, ne?" Makoto nodded gently.  
  
"Of course...I wish time hadn't separated us so. But one day I hope we can see one another again," the brunette responded. Kei's facial expression tensed at hearing this, but would not allow his hostess to see that. Within another moment, Mako's attention had shifted again. She sat, her gaze lost on some far off point in the distance, a point she viewed through the curtainless picture window. Her emerald eyes were sad and sullen, dark circles ringed them. Kei studied her sad and pensive expression, the delicate manner in which she drank her coffee...but could still feel the strength that had coarsed through her when she'd thrown him to the ground. Makoto was strong physically, but emotionally she was a china doll-but that was only after peeling back every layer of her being.  
  
'She is so different from what I remember,' Kei allowed his mind to wander. 'When Mikomi and Makoto were growing up...it was so...different. Things were innocent and now that things have changed and time has passed, the beautiful, spirited young girl I once knew has remained beautiful but is quiet, reserved...and sadly empty.'  
  
Kei took Makoto's hand in his and smiled. "I've missed you, Kino Makoto. But...something has changed hasn't it? You're so different from when you left." She shifted uncomfortably and finally stood, walking away from the couch and coming to stand by the window.   
  
"Kei, I have wondered...what brings you to Tokyo?" she spoke, shrugging off his earlier comment. But the stubborn man refused to let this slide. He needed to understand why his friend was so immersed in misery.   
  
"What has happened to you, Makoto?"  
  
"People change, Kei. Life isn't all fun and games like we thought as children. The world is unforgiving and hateful-that is why people change." Realizing the severity in her voice, she immediately turned to apologize to unexpecting Kei-but his concerned voice cut her off.  
  
"Yes, people do change. But people like you, Makoto, do not. You were so full of life, spirit and wonder. What happened to you? Has leaving home ruined you?"  
  
"I don't need to listen to this, Kei! You appear at my home unannounced, enter upon your free will, and then give me a lecture about happiness? How dare you," the woman shot back, her eyes blazing. "I know I've changed...I know that. I'm not like I used to be at all...but there is a reason for that."  
  
"You don't always have to be strong, Makoto." There was a short pause as Makoto realized just how much he knew about her.  
  
"How do you have any idea at all what this is about? You just arrived and haven't seen me in years!"  
  
"Because I know you better than anyone. Even those four girls...your "sisters". Because up until you left, Mikomi and I were like your family-your best friends." Kei came to stand beside her, his eyes filled with genuine concern. The blazing emerald-eyed woman had heard enough of this and slammed her fist sideways against the border of the window.   
  
"Damnit Kei, you think you understand...don't you? The truth is you don't...in fact you may never. My job here is to be strong for others, to fight for what I believe in day in and day out. All I ever do is protect people...and in return I used to take people's gratitude and adoration to be my reward. Just knowing I helped people and was the strong one made me happy. Until being strong turned my heart to steel and I couldn't feel anymore...that was all I knew how to be. My joys, my loves, my lust for life and adventure...it disappeared. I never thought something like this would happen to me. And it all fell apart from there...because I can't be strong anymore."   
  
"But you **_are_** strong don't you see that? You're a wonderful person-you're intelligent and beautiful. Your friends adore you and anywhere you go people enjoy your company," Kei protested, intent upon changing her mind. Something was very wrong, something had changed her-and it was far more than exerting too much pressure upon herself.   
  
"How could you possibly know these things? You **_don't_** know me! It's been five years, Kei!"  
  
"Five years too long. Makoto I came to ask for your help...but I see that right now you can't have such pressure placed upon you," Kei exclaimed, saddened by her situation.   
  
Makoto faced him with her eyes blazing, her heart enraged, her world falling apart. "I knew you wanted something from me...so out with it!" The man turned his back to her, clencing his fists in anger.   
  
"Mikomi is dead," Kei replied glancing over his shoulder, his voice ragged and hoarse for the first time. A cold chill ran up Makoto's spine as she stood in shock.  
  
Makoto brought a nervous hand to her lips, eyes wide. "What?"  
  
Kei turned on his heel and came face to face with the woman. "Mikomi is dead, Mako-san. My sister, my dear sister and friend...Mikomi." For the first time since the two had spoken, Kei looked hurt and broken, and full of vengeance.   
  
"But-but how? Why?" Makoto exclaimed, tears threatening to fall. Makoto could still see Mikomi's face, as if they had merely departed yesterday. The eyes of her friend were like deep rubies, that seemed to glow in their deep fiery splendor. Her hair was much like that of Kei's, navy so deep it was like midnight. Mako could still remember how Mikomi wore her hair differently each day; her favorite style however was wearing the top in an intricate braid, allowing the rest to flow loose on her back and shoulders.   
  
Mikomi, though the two hadn't spoken in years, was the closest friend Makoto had ever known before coming to Tokyo. Mikomi had seen the good in Makoto, despite her tough rep at her school back home; Miko-chan's strong beliefs and faith in Mako were the catalysts for their growing friendship. Within a short amount of time, however, the two girls were inseparable as friends and more like sisters; Kei like a brother. But even then when the time came, Makoto knew that her opportunities there were limited, and circumstances were forcing her to pack up and leave for Tokyo where she could start anew. Now, only memories flooded Makoto's mind, as well as the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
  
"I didn't want you to find out this way, Makoto. Especially with the way you are feeling."  
  
"Are you calling me weak?!" Mako screamed, her emotions a blur as tears streamed down her face. "I hate you, Kei. How dare you come to my already broken home and tear me apart with your questions!"  
  
"I didn't mean for things to happen like this. But-  
  
"But what? How else did you expect me to react-as if sending a letter beforehand would have made it any different?!"   
  
"I'm sorry...but you have to know. Makoto I came because I need your help," he replied, holding her lightly. "Mikomi was brutally murdered...the rest of the story is so wild I doubted anyone would believe me. But Mikomi told me she was in trouble just before her death...she said you were the only one who would understand. She said you could help because you understood."   
  
"Understand? Kei, how could I possibly help?"  
  
The man searched her eyes and held out a small pendent, one bearing the sign of Jupiter. Makoto's eyes went wide as Kei uttered his shocking reply. "Because you are my only hope...Senshi of Jupiter."   
  
  
  
References:  
  
*Kouheino Mikomi: Armed Soldier of Hope  
*Kouheino Kei: Armed Soldier of Strength  
  
These are some names that I threw together with the help of an excellent Japanese/English translator! lol please stay tuned for the next installment of this story!  



	2. Travels

You've begged...you've pleaded...and you've reviewed! Here it is, ladies and gents! The second chapter you've been waiting a year for! Enjoy!!   


  


Sacrifices  
  


Makoto snatched the pendant from Kei's hands, her eyes glittering dangerously. Furious tears, and frightened sobs racked her stressed and tired body as she palmed the object harshly. The brunette's delicate fingers traced the edges of the pendant, her mind leaving consciousness and entering a stagnant world of stillness. The small sigil of Jupiter seemed to haunt her as it gleamed beneath the lamp light of the living room.   
  
It disgusted her.   
  
"Makoto?" Kei spoke up several minutes later, unnerved by her mood...and inability to form words. At hearing his query, however, fury lit in her emerald eyes as she turned to face him.  
  
"How dare you. Is this your idea of a joke?" Makoto's voice was like the hiss of a snake--warning and hateful, but spiced by a sour undertone of horror. Kei could merely look on in silence, his amber eyes shining with pity.  
  
"Mako--I need your help."  
  
"The hell with your needs. Get out my house..." Makoto spat back, her face taut and her eyes shining with a menacing glint. Kei, however, could see utter fear and abhorrence aside from anger radiating from both her posture and her gaze. She hid it well...she must have had practice.   
  
"Makoto!" the man exclaimed, his voice strong and deep. He would will her to understand. But as he rose, the girl squeezed the pendant tightly and finally, the rage had built up high enough within her. Through the open window, she flung the small item that had caused her so much pain, bidding it a hateful farewell.  
  
"How could you possibly know? Why are you here? To drive me farther into solitude?!" Makoto demanded, her arms tensed and her fists balled. "Tell me, Kei! Why have you come back?"   
  
"Jupiter-sama..." Kei murmured, extending his hands. His amber eyes were filled with sorrow and an undying need to comfort her. She looked so lost and so frightened--it was nearly impossible to believe that the disheartened woman standing before him was once the lively girl he grew up with.   
  
"Stop," Makoto whispered, her voice hoarse. "You're not welcome here, Kouheino Kei. Take your lies and your tricks and leave."   
  
"Listen to me, Makoto--onegai. I came here on behalf of Mikomi--  
  
"If Mikomi is dead then let her rest in peace! She doesn't deserve to have her memory trashed and forsaken--  
  
"Forsaken? Makoto, I'm here because she didn't deserve to die! She told me herself that you would understand--that you would be able to help. She needed you."   
  
Makoto was floored, her rage mounting. "You're implying that I wasn't there for her?" she replied, her tone dangerously quiet. "If you know who I am...what I am...then you know full well that my life consists of none other than protecting others. Don't you _ever_ think that things have been easy for me here!"   
  
Kei just stopped, gazing at her intently. What had happened? "Is that why you're running away from this--because you're burnt out?" Kei offered quietly, his tone thoughtful.  
  
"What?" Makoto glanced up at him, her eyes voicing question. Suddenly her quiet inquiry turned to resolve. "My best friend is dead. I'm living alone in a town that no longer feels like home to me. They're moving on, leaving me behind. All of them. And you're wondering, ever so thoughtfully, if I'm burnt out?"   
  
*~*~*  
  
The roar of the taxi cab's motor gunning as the driver pressed the vehicle further on was less than disconcerting to Makoto and Kei as they headed towards the central airport. Buildings of all shapes and sizes, values, and conditions whirred by as the pair continued their journey, silence hanging in the cab. All, except, for the annoying music the driver refused to cease playing.   
  
The sky above was overcast and somber, matching Makoto's mood even after the brilliant sunset. How Kei had convinced her to pack her bags and walk away from her duties without so much as a word to the others...was something she remained in complete awe of. She was rather peeved that he was able to waltz in and drag her away. Perhaps it hadn't been him at all...then again, she figured the note she slipped under the mat along with the emergency key would alert them if they stopped off at the house.   
  
Makoto let out a tiny sigh, allowing her gaze to creep over to Kei at her side. His attention was turned to the world outside, brilliant amber eyes absorbing with a sort of charming softness the place Makoto knew as home. His attire was casual, much like she remembered. Although, for someone she had once known so well, he appeared...different. Forsaken.  
  
'Baka, it's because of Mikomi!' her conscience screamed, berating her for acting like such an idiot. She'd been so immersed in her suffering that she scarcely realized his own. Makoto understood the relationship between Mikomi and Kei as if she had been apart of their family. They were strong, loving, supportive...they had the making of a perfect friendship. Better yet they were tied by blood and an extensive family history. Now...one half was gone.  
  
"Makoto-san," Kei inquired quietly, noticing the fact that she was staring. "Something wrong?"  
  
Makoto bit her tongue. "No," she returned, a bit ashamed at having been caught. Her cheeks were warming gradually--she knew he could see it. She turned her gaze down at her lap, a smile threatening to drawn her crimson mouth. He had always had that effect on her. She wondered how long it had been since someone stirred any emotion in her...  
  
"You're a beautiful girl, Makoto. It's been quite a long time since I've seen that smile," Kei added, his tone even. She answered his gaze with her own, controlled.   
  
"Arigato, Kei-san."   
  
"We're back to that, huh?" he responded, rolling his eyes playfully. Makoto, however, with her hair settled around her shoulders and piercing eyes trained on him, was not amused.   
  
"Don't forget why I'm doing this, Kei. For Mikomi...she was my _sister_," she retorted, her gaze steeling. This was not a joke, it was her life he was manipulating. "I'm doing this for her."   
  
Kei nodded, his eyes locked on her even as she turned back to the window. The airport was slowly creeping into view, the enormous landing strips like gates to a different place. Flying...another feeling she missed.   
  
Makoto wasn't quite sure what had happened, but in mere moments, they had arrived just outside the main entrance. People of all kinds were bustling about noisily through the immense doors; some solitary, others in groups. The gruff driver obnoxiously drew open her door, handed them their bags, and went on his merry way without so much as a word. Except...for inquiring as to his payment.   
  
The taxi faded into the distance before the pair entered the establishment, and the skies were slowly but surely clearing of their clouds. Kei offered his dear friend a soft smile as they entered the airport lobby, taking keen notice of her less-than-approachable expression. 'Ah, Mako...we'll find you answers soon enough.'   
  
If only he knew how terrified she was...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
